Kamen Rider Decade versus Masked Rider
by darkdragon54
Summary: Decade and the gang travel to The World of the Masked Rider where they must help him battle Count Dregon will they win to find out read.
1. Black RX's World?

Kamen Rider Decade versus Masked Rider

Chapter 1

Decade versus the maggot

Authors Note: I got the idea for this story by PhinalPhantasy you may all know him as the Author who wrote the decade versus Dragonknight story. anyways, this is my version of Decade versus Masked Rider

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**"BOLD ALL CAPS" **= Decade's Decadriver

Authors note 2: The idea for the japanese, english and Bold were also taken from PhinalPhantasy, so i give my condolences to him as i hope this story becomes as great as the Decade versus Dragonknight story. Oh and This takes place after Kabuto's world, just before Hibiki's world. and from masked Rider episode 9 up. Enjoy

Tsukasa and Yuusuke entered the Hikari photoshop chatting about how Kabuto's world was now at peace. as they sat down Yuusuke glanced over at Jii-san and asked. [Can we get some coffee please Jii-San] Jii looked over from what he was doing and replied.

[Yes, sure coming right up] Jii-san went into the kitchen and Natumi walked into the room. she looked at Tsukasa who had his legs up on the table, and she had specifically told him not to be putting his legs up in the first place. she placed her hands on her hips and called out to Tsukasa.

[Tsukasa-kun get your legs off the table, i told you about that] she approached him with intent to hamr and that made Tsukasa put his legs down Yuusuke then stood up and walked over by the Kabuto's world backdrop. he smiled and turned back to them he then said.

[We did it another world saved, what world do you guys think will be next] Yuusuke turned back to the backdrop and then as he turned to walk back towards them he ran straigth into Jii-san and the crashed into the backdrop causing the chain to start pulling and a new backdrop appeared it had a large picture of what appeared to be the crisis empires ship but it was just a bit different. on it was also a little animal like creature that appeared to be like a plush of a platypus or something, as Tsukasa looked at it he felt that they were in the world already, the photoshop had landed in an old coffeeshop that was no longer being used. Yuusuke and Natsumi ran to the window and saw people walking around outside with odd clothes and even stranger looking cars, Yuusuke looked at Tsukasa and asked. [Are we still in japan?] Tsukasa looked at him and replied.

[ the only way to find is not by sitting in here lets go] Tsukasa pushed the door open and walked out onto the sidewalk out front of the coffeeshop, as he did his clothes changed into what appeared to be a leisure outfit he had on long loose pants, sneakers, a black muscle shirt, and sunglasses. Tsukasa admired his new clothes before Natsumi and Yuusuke exited behind him. Natsumi looked at Tsukasa and asked.

"Whats going on Tsukasa...wait how do i know english" Natsumi looked at Yuusuke who looked at Tsukasa who shrugged and said.

"Maybe were in a different world and this world speaks english" Tsukasa turned and they heard what sounded like a woman scream, a moment later a large insect like creature ran around the corner it looked like an overgrown maggot that you'd find in a dumpster. Tsukasa stepped forward and pulled out his Decadriver belt buckle and placed it on the center of his waist. Instantly a belt circled around his waist holding the henshin device in place, then pulled out his Ride Booker, which contained his arsenal of cards. He pulled out the one with his symbol and picture on it and placed it inside the center of the Decadriver.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa called out

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **the computer voice of his henshin device called out. Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone. Tsukasa ran forward quickly changing his Rider Booker into a gun mode and shot at the creature it howled and hissed at him. Decade then placed his Rider booker on the side on his belt and drew a card with Kabuto's picture on it. he slid the card through his decadriver.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa called out.

**"KAMEN RIDER: KABUTO!" **the computer voice of his belt called out. Decade's normal armor was covered in that of the Red and blue armor that Kabuto was in his change beetle form. Tsukasa rushed forward and kicked the maggot in the chest before ducking the avoid it's next attack, he then turned pulling another card from his ride booker. He slid the card into his decadriver and it called out **"ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!" **the voice on his belt called out. Tsukasa rushed forward now a whole lote faster then the maggot and he proceeded to hack and slash at it until it flew into the air he then, drew one last card from his ride booker. sliding it into the decadriver it called out **"ATTACK RIDE: RIDER KICK!" **Tsukasa in Kabuto's form thrust the energy from the kick into the maggot and it proceeded to explode. Tsukasa turned and pulled the decadriver out of place and his armor dissappeared. tsukasa turned to Yuusuke and said to him,

"We really need to find out what world this is" after Tsukasa said that a voice called out to him.

"Who are you foul best and what are you doing here" the boy Tsukasa and Yuusuke saw as they turned was a teenage boy with black and white shirt on white pants and white shoes. Tsukasa tilted his head and asked.

"And you might be?" Tsukasa asked

"I am prince Dex and i am here to vanquish the insectivoids sent her by Count Draegon, and you aren't someone i have ever seen before, therefore you are my enemy" Dex called out, "Ectophase activate" His armor formed and Tsukasa recognized it as Black RX's armor, Black RX rushed forward his sabre drawn. Tsukasa rolled to avoid it and Yuusuke called out.

"TSUKASA!"

To find out what happens next keep reading Kamen Rider Decade versus Masked Rider


	2. The Mystery Unveiled

Kamen Rider Decade Versus Masked Rider

Chapter 2

The mystery Revealed

Authors note: I am on a super Kamen Rider High right now i have watch over ten episodes of both Den-o and Blade today i never once moved from the chair i was sitting in, and i got to thinking hey why dont i work on chapter 2 i think its going well so far, even if people arent reading it, well maybe there reading it just not getting into it so here i am to try and make it better in chapter 2. so enjoy.

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**"BOLD ALL CAPS" **= Decade's Decadriver

Previously on Kamen Rider Decade: Tsukasa and the gang traveled to a mysterious new world the likes of which they had never seen before. Upon arrival Tsukasa did battle with a maggot like creature, afterwards a young boy transformed into what at first Tsukasa thought was Kamen Rider Black RX but it turned out to be someone else, to find out what happens keep reading.

"TSUKASA!" Natsumi yelled out as The boy in the black RX armor struck him with his blade but Yuukse had intervened as Kuuga and kicked him away.

"Stay away from Tsukasa" Yuusuke was just about to attack him when Tsukasa placed a hand on his chest saying to him.

"It's fine, he's just confused is all, hey listen were not your enemies ok, in fact we were hoping if you could explain a few things to us" Tsukasa approached him as Yuusuke powered down. The black RX knock off looked at him and held out his blade.

"How do i know your not working for Count Dregon?" he pointed his blade directly at Tsukasa and then rushed forward Tsukasa sighed and pulled out his Decadriver belt buckle and placed it on the center of his waist. Instantly a belt circled around his waist holding the henshin device in place, then pulled out his Ride Booker, which contained his arsenal of cards. He pulled out the one with his symbol and picture on it and placed it inside the center of the Decadriver.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa called out

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **the computer voice of his henshin device called out. Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone. Just as His transformation had finished he was struck across the chest by this unknown rider, Yuusuke looked at them as Tsukasa did nothing and he looked at Tsukasa and then sighed before stepping back.

"Very well then i believe you now, that you aren't with Dregon" He powered down and so did Tsukasa the two approached eachother and the boy held out his hand.

"My name is Dex and you are?" He smiled at Tsukasa who gave him a rolling eyes before shaking his hand and replying.

"Kadoya Tsukasa" Tsukasa looked him straight in the eyes, as Yuusuke and Natsumi introduced themselves

"Hikari Natsumi" Natsumi shook his hand

"Onodera Yuusuke" Yuusuke Shook his hand and then asked him. "Where are we" a moment afterwards Dex replied to him.

"Right now i am currently battling with Count Draegon and his evil Insectivores, they keep on attacking us but i have been successful in holding them back, for you see i am from the planet Edenoi a planet that at the moment My uncle Count Dregon has enslaved. I am unsure on as to what you are doing here but i thankyou fro dealing with that Insecitvore for me"

Meanwhile...

"who is this mysterious Rider and why has he intervened at such a late period if he was a true ally to the masked Rider why hadn't he shown up before?" Count Dregon looked at it And fact answered his questions.

"It seems they aren't from this world" Fact turned and the sound of clapping filled the room. as Dregon turned an asian male walked into the room he was wearing a brown jacket with a white shirt on it, blue jeans and sneakers, he smiled and pulled out his henshin device, the DiEndDriver, which resembled a futuristic gun and pulled out a card that had his symbol on one side and his Rider form on the other. The man then smiled and opened the side of his DiEndDriver, placing the henshin card into the gun. The gun emitted a strange sounding siren after the card was inserted.

"Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!"** A voice identical to the one that Decade's DecaDriver shouted out and Kaitou fired his gun into the air and his symbol suspended over the air while blurs of red, green, and blue versions of his suit rushed around and through him, then his symbol split into a series of horizontal parallel blue lines. The blurs converged on Kaitou's body, forming his suit while the blue lines descended and formed his helmet and gave color to his suit. His suit was similar to Decade's but was blue where Decade's was pink and his helmet had the blue horizontal lines across it where the eyes would be. Diend stood there a moment before saying to them.

"My name is Kaitou, and im here to take the treasure you posess" Count dregon looked at him and laughed before saying.

"What treasure are you referring to" Dregon stepped off the pedestal and crossed his arm. Kaitou pointed the gun at him and then said.

"This ship of course, but it is said that this ship has traveled great distances and is quite powerful" Kaitou approached them and said. "Now are you going to hand over the keys or do i have to take them by force" he looked straight at count dregon who began stepping towards him. "What are you doing?" Kaitou was ready to fire,

"You cannot beat me" Dregon Rushed forward and Kaitou fired.

End of chapter 2...


	3. A New Rider?

Kamen Rider Decade vs. Masked Rider

Chapter 3

A new Rider?

Authors note: I Hope everybody is enjoying this so far as I am having an absolute blast writing it, anyways here is chapter 3, in which a rider pretty familiar to anybody who has seen Kamen Rider Black RX is going to make an appearance but what is he doing here to find out keep reading.

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**"BOLD ALL CAPS" **= Decade's Decadriver

**"BOLD ALL CAPS"= **DiEnd's Dienddriver

Diend fired several blasts at Count Dregon as he avoided them all in a moment he was in front of Diend he kicked him in the chest then punched him twice in the chest and once in the face. He then laughed at Diend and said to him.

"You have no chance fool, now give up or be destroyed like the others who opposed me" Count Dregon turned and held out his hand a large sword formed in it, Diend stood straight up and started laughing again.

"I will have that treasure whether you like it or not" Diend pulled a card from his waist and the card had a picture of Kamen Rider Kiva on it, Diend opened up his henshin device and slid the card into it he shut the device and it called out

"**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!" **Diend pointed the gun outwards and firedan imageof Kiva appeared and took solid form, Kiva ran forward and Count Dregon turned avoiding the punch and swung the sword into Kiva. Count Dregon held nothing back and Kiva fell to the ground and disappeared, Diend looked at Count Dregon and said to him.

"I will have this treasure" Kaitou then slid another card into his Dienddriver and it called out

"**Attack Ride: INVISIBLE!" **Diend's body vanished and Count Dregon began to laugh. He turned to his henchmen and said to them.

"The fool believed he had a chance but in reality he is weak" Dregon went and sat back on his throne to watch things unfold.

Meanwhile on earth…

Dex brought Tsukasa, Natsumi, and Yuusuke back to his home to meet his adopted parents, as Tsukasa entered the house Dex's mother looked at him and gave him a strange look. She approached them and held out her hand.

"Are you friends of Dex?" Tsukasa shook her hand and so did Natsumi and Yuusuke as they all entered Dex was the last one to enter he looked at her and said.

"Barbara this is Tsukasa, Natsumi, and Yuusuke, they have come to help me fight Count Dregon" Dex sounded so corny when he said it but Barbara just shook there hands and went back to washing the dishes, Dex's little adopted brother Albee and older sister Molly were in the living room watching TV when the 4 of them entered. As Dex sat down Albee looked at him and said.

"Hey Dex, who are your friends?" he was looking straight at Tsukasa who just stared back; Molly was looking at Yuusuke who didn't seem to notice. Tsukasa then asked.

"How do you know when these Insectivores are attacking?" Tsukasa took a seat in Hal's (Dex's adoptive father) he looked at the TV and crossed a leg over his lap and his arms as well. Dex looked at him and answered.

"I watch TV, usually it's on there if something is attacking" Dex went back to watching, Yuusuke was leaning up against the wall he was watching Dex with interest.

Meanwhile at the Hikari photo studio…

Jii-san was busy making cookies for when Tsukasa and the others returned; as he was in the kitchen he heard the door open, he called from the kitchen. [Who's there] there was no answer, so he set down the cookie cutter and took off the potholders, he walked into the room and there was a man standing there he was young had short black hair, behind him was Narutaki the oracle as he calls himself. Jii-san looked at him and said with a startled look on his face. [Narutaki what are you doing here?] Narutaki looked at him and said with a stern voice.

[Decade will destroy this world just like all the others, and I will ensure his death by the use of this man, Nobuhiko Akizuki, we shall finally be rid of Decade forever] Narutaki turned and he and Nobuhiko exited the Studio and Jii-san got a worried look on his face.

~I Must inform Natsumi of this right away~ Jii-san grabbed the phone and punched in Natsumi's cell but it came up unavailable. Jii-san sat down and began to think about what was about to happen next.

Meanwhile back at Dex's house…

Dex, Tsukasa, and Albee were still watching TV, Natsumi was helping Barbara with dinner and Yuusuke and Molly had gone to sit outside and talk. As they watched TV an urgent news report came up on the screen, on it was several maggots and the minute Dex saw the one in charge of them he jumped up.

"Recycleotron, but how can this be?" Dex and Tsukasa ran outside to get Yuusuke, Albee followed them. As they all got outside Tsukasa said.

"We need to work together to beat them I don't think you can do it yourself Dex, that is why Yuusuke and I are coming with" Albee jumped up and down and was so excited he then explained.

"I want to see you guys transform too, can you for me please?" Albee was so persistent that Yuusuke placed his hands on his waist and his belt appeared, he then extended his arm and called out.

"HENSHIN" he threw his arms to his sides and his belt activated then his armor formed and he was changed into Kamen Rider Kuuga, Tsukasa smiled and pulled out his Decadriver belt buckle and placed it on the center of his waist. Instantly a belt circled around his waist holding the henshin device in place, and then pulled out his Ride Booker, which contained his arsenal of cards. He pulled out the one with his symbol and picture on it and placed it inside the center of the Decadriver.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa called out

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **the computer voice of his henshin device called out. Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone. Dex was impressed but Albee was just ecstatic at it, he was so excited he then looked at Dex and asked.

"Are you going to transform too Dex?" Albee was crossing his fingers and Dex crossed his arms then flung them to his sides calling out as he did.

"Ecto Phase Activate!" Dex's Belt appeared and his green and black armor appeared over his body in a moment he was standing there as the Masked Rider, Tsukasa looked at Dex and then back at Yuusuke, saying to them.

"Lets go" The three of them then ran to the front of the house and hopped on there bikes, (Where they came from Idk) and rode off towards the battle. As they arrived in town Recycleotron had already practically decimated the parking lot he was in the Maggots were chasing people everywhere Tsukasa, Yuusuke, and Dex hopped off there bikes and Dex stepped forward saying as he did.

"Recycleotron what are you doing here, I destroyed you" Dex was pointing at him and as Tsukasa looked he realized they were surrounded by the Maggots, they all took fighting positions and Recycleotron spoke up.

"I am far stronger now and I have brought more then enough Maggots to destroy you Masked Rider, and your new friends" Recycleotron motioned for the maggots to attack them. As they did a bolt of lightning struck down 4 of them as they exploded in the dust Tsukasa, Dex, and Yuusuke could make out the outline of a person walking towards them, as he got closer Tsukasa and Yuusuke saw he was of Asian decent. He smiled and raised an arm up, he then called out.

"Henshin" a white bolt of lightning struck down and engulfed him in it, his body was covered in the armor of Kamen Rider Shadowmoon, he stepped forward and pointed to Tsukasa. "You will die today Decade" He then rushed forward and The maggots followed, Tsukasa, Dex, and Yuusuke prepared for what might be there final battle.

Who will win this fight, and what is Narutaki thinking bringing Shadowmoon to The masked riders world, why does Kaitou really want Count Dregon's ship, to find out the answers to these questions keep on reading Kamen Rider Decade versus Masked Rider.


	4. Shadowmoon's power

Kamen Rider Decade Vs. Masked Rider

Chapter 4

Unstoppable Shadow

Authors note: For all of you who don't like to think of Shadowmoon as a rider just enjoy the story, because in my own personal point of view I think that he is a rider, due to the fact that in Kamen Rider Black he and Nobuhiko became riders if you think Shadowmoon isn't a rider then you must also think that Kamen Rider Black isn't a rider. So please think about that and enjoy chapter 4.

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**"BOLD ALL CAPS" **= Decade's Decadriver

**"BOLD ALL CAPS"= **DiEnd's Dienddriver

**"BOLD ALL CAPS"= **Decades K-touch

Shadowmoon rushed forward and kicked Dex out of the way he then threw his fist forward and called out.

"Shadow punch!" His shadow engulfed fist hit Tsukasa in the chest and threw him to the ground he lay there a minute and as Shadowmoon leapt into the air Yuusuke called out,

"Chou Henshin!" His red armor changed to blue and he went to grab a pipe on the ground after kicking a maggot out of the way, he picked it up and it changed into a rod, Yuusuke ran forward and threw the rod hitting Shadowmoon in the chest sparks flew as he fell to the ground, Yuusuke then started fighting with 3 maggots that rushed at him, Tsukasa stood up and opened his ride booker, he pulled from it a card with a riders face on it, he held it out in front of him and called out.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa slid the card into his Decadriver and snapped it shut, the Decadriver then called out.

"**KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!" **Tsukasa's normal armor changed into the blue and gray that is Kamen Rider Blade he drew his sword and ran at Shadowmoon who was still on the ground swinging at him he rolled and swung his leg up at Decade, calling out as he did.

"Shadow Kick!" The kick nailed Tsukasa in the chest and threw him to the ground as he hit his blade card flew out of the Decadriver and his blade armor returned to the normal Decade armor, as he struggled to stand up Shadowmoon stood up and approached him, Decade looked up at him and managed to say.

"What are you doing here, this isn't your world" Shadowmoon laughed and said nothing past that, as he went in to finish him off Kuuga in his Titan form blocked his attack with his sword and struck him across the chest, he helped Decade up and said to him.

"Tsukasa go help Dex I'll handle this guy" Yuusuke rushed forward and swung at Shadowmoon, Tsukasa turned and saw Dex fighting Recycleotron, he saw him get struck hard in the chest and he was thrown to the ground, Decade pulled his K-Touch from out of nowhere and pressed the symbols of the different riders on it, the K-touch spoke out as he did,

"**Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva" **Tsukasa pressed his symbol last and attached the K-touch to his Decadriver, it then called out, "**Final Kamen Ride: Decade!" **Decades usual armor changed his symbol and card appeared on his head, his green eyes changed to dark pink, on his chest opened up a panel that the cards of all the riders he used for his complete form appeared on his chest, his eyes flashed and he drew his Ride booker sword form and ran forward slashing at the maggots as he did, all the maggots he slashed exploded, as Recycleotron was about to finish off Dex Tsukasa slashed him across the chest and kicked him in the gut, he looked at him as He helped Dex to his feet.

"Dex we need you to power up as well, can you?" Tsukasa turned back to Recycleotron and held out his sword, Dex stood up and shaped his arms into a C and called out.

"Masked Rider Super Gold!" Dex's Black RX armor changed to that of the Roborider armor except it was called Super gold, he and Decade prepared for there finishing moves Dex drew his blaster and held it out, he then called out "prepare Recycleotron, Dex then began charging as Decade pressed the Agito button on his K-touch, the belt called out.

" **KAMEN RIDE: SHINING!" **Kamen Rider Agito shining form appeared next to him and Tsukasa pressed a button on the K-Touch and it called out again. "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: AGITO!" **Decade and Agito knelt down a bit a there blades began to glow they then released the energy in two powerful slashes at Recycleotron, Dex then fired his blaster which was now charged to full, the three waves combines and hit Recycleotron and he exploded, as Decade and The Masked Rider Turned around they saw Yuusuke was having quite the hard time fighting Shadowmoon, he had been reduced to his Mighty form. Tsukasa and Dex both in there powered up forms ran forward and Tsukasa Slashed him across the chest, Dex fired several shots from his Super Gold Blaster into Shadowmoon's chest. Shadowmoon stepped back and said to them.

"You are all fools none of you have the power to beat me" Shadowmoon began to charge up he held out his hand and a blood red sword appeared in it, he ran forward and slashed Dex and Tsukasa across the chest throwing them both to the ground, they powered down from there powered up states and Yuusuke said to Tsukasa.

"We can't beat him we need to retreat" Yuusuke was breathing heavily and from what Tsukasa could tell from his voice he had been pretty badly injured. As Shadowmoon approached Tsukasa he raised the sword and said.

"Now it is time Decade to say goodbye forever" He tilted his hand and prepared to swing when several shots hit him in the chest he took a few steps back and the three riders looked over to see Kaitou standing about 10 feet away from them, Tsukasa saw him and yelled out.

"Kaitou!" Tsukasa managed to stand up he then helped Dex and Yuusuke they managed to get behind Kaitou as he pulled out a card that had his symbol on one side and his Rider form on the other. The man then smiled and opened the side of his DiEndDriver, placing the henshin card into the gun. The gun emitted a strange sounding siren after the card was inserted.

"Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!"** A voice identical to the one that Decade's DecaDriver shouted out and Kaitou fired his gun into the air and his symbol suspended over the air while blurs of red, green, and blue versions of his suit rushed around and through him, then his symbol split into a series of horizontal parallel blue lines. The blurs converged on Kaitou's body, forming his suit while the blue lines descended and formed his helmet and gave color to his suit. His suit was similar to Decade's but was blue where Decade's was pink and his helmet had the blue horizontal lines across it where the eyes would be. Diend turned and looked at Tsukasa saying.

"Go I'll hold him off" Diend turned and drew another card with a picture of several orange suited men, he slid it into the Dienddriver and it called out

"**KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPERS!" **Diend pointed the gun outwards and pulled the trigger several images of the RioTroopers appeared and took solid form, they ran towards Shadowmoon and each of the three swung at him as Diend watched Tsukasa, Dex, and Yuusuke got on there bikes and rode back to the photo studio. Diend pulled two more cards from his belt and slid one into the Dienddriver he held it out and it called out. **"KAMEN RIDE: Gatack!" **Diend pulled the trigger and an image of Gatack appeared it took solid form (It is the cast off form) and it ran towards Shadowmoon who had already beaten two of the RioTroopers, Shadowmoon turned around as Gatack struck him across the chest. Diend then slid the other card into the DiEndDriver and it called out. **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DIEND!" **Diend pointed the gun at Shadowmoon who had kicked away the last Rio trooper and threw Gatack to the ground he turned to see Diend's attack form he fired a large energy wave towards Shadowmoon who grabbed the RioTrooper and threw him into it the blast hit and the RioTrooper was destroyed. Shadowmoon realized if Diend kept this type of attacking up it wouldn't be long before he made a mistake so he retreated in a streak of lightning, Diend powered down Gatack disappearing as he did. Kaitou turned and ran off into the shadows.

Tsukasa, Yuusuke, and Dex made it back to the Photo studio and took Yuusuke in as he fell to the ground after getting off his bike they had all powered down Yuusuke had taken quite a beating as his face was pretty battered and bloody as they made it into the studio Jii-san came out of the kitchen and upon seeing Yuusuke he pulled the coffee table away from the couch and Tsukasa and Dex lay Yuusuke down, Tsukasa stood up and said to Jii-san.

[Where did he come from]? Tsukasa said in reference to Shadowmoon showing up. As he asked it, Jii-san entered the room and saw Yuusuke he quickly grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding and wrapped it around his arm. A moment later Kaitou entered the room he looked at Yuusuke and then said to Tsukasa.

[Shadowmoon retreated; I managed to scare him off] Kaitou began leaning up against the wall and Dex asked.

[Are we speaking some other language, because I have never known I was able to do this] Dex crossed his arms and Tsukasa looked at Kaitou asking.

[Do you know why Shadowmoon is here?] Tsukasa stood up and looked at Kaitou who said to him.

[Follow me and I'll tell you] Kaitou turned and exited the shop Tsukasa turned and looked back at Jii-San and Dex who both motioned for him to go, Tsukasa headed out the door and followed Kaitou into an alleyway. Kaitou turned to him and said.

"Shadowmoon was brought here by Narutaki, because he wants to destroy you" Kaitou spoke as calmly as possible, Tsukasa replied.

"But that still doesn't make any sense, why does he keep on trying to destroy me?" Tsukasa turned and they heard a noise, as they turned and looked down the alley there was a large cloud of fog and a figure was walking through it, it was Nobuhiko. He stopped a few feet from them and he was smiling, Kaitou looked at him and said.

"I take it your Shadowmoon?" Kaitou drew his DiEndDriver and pulled out a card with his symbol on it he then opened the side of his DiEndDriver, placing the henshin card into the gun. The gun emitted a strange sounding siren after the card was inserted.

"Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!"** A voice identical to the one that Decade's DecaDriver shouted out and Kaitou fired his gun into the air and his symbol suspended over the air while blurs of red, green, and blue versions of his suit rushed around and through him, then his symbol split into a series of horizontal parallel blue lines. The blurs converged on Kaitou's body, forming his suit while the blue lines descended and formed his helmet and gave color to his suit. His suit was similar to Decade's but was blue where Decade's was pink and his helmet had the blue horizontal lines across it where the eyes would be. Diend pointed his gun at Nobuhiko who smiled and raised his hand up to point towards the sky, he then said softly.

"Henshin!" his body was struck by a bolt of lightning and his armor formed, He then rushed towards Diend who began firing.

What is the real reason behind Shadowmoon being in the masked Riders world, to find out keep reading DCD Vs. MR


	5. Dregon's Plan

Kamen Rider Decade Vs. Masked Rider

Chapter 5

Count Dregon's new plan

Authors Note: I No longer have any argument about whether or not Shadowmoon is a rider, as I learned he is not. But I am glad that you guys like the story so far and there are only a few chapters left, so enjoy the 5th chapter of Decade Vs. Masked Rider.

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**"BOLD ALL CAPS" **= Decade's Decadriver

**"BOLD ALL CAPS"= **DiEnd's Dienddriver

**"BOLD ALL CAPS"= **Decades K-touch(In case Used)

Diend ran forward and threw a kick at Shadowmoon who calmly slapped it away before socking Diend in the chest, as he did Diend Fired several rounds from his DiEndDriver straight into Shadowmoon's chest, Shadowmoon stumbled back and Diend drew a card from his belt he slid it into the DiEndDriver and slapped it shut he held it out and the DiEndDriver called out.

"**KAMEN RIDE: TODOROKI!" **Diend fired the gun and an image of Todoroki took shape it was barely visible at first and then took shape, Todoroki spun his Guitar around and then began playing a few chords as he finished he slammed the guitar into the ground and a large explosion threw Shadowmoon to the ground Todoroki then ran forward and swung his guitar down at him. Shadowmoon rolled to avoid it and then leapt back unto his feet he kicked Todoroki in the side and Todoroki countered by spinning around and slashing him across the chest with his Guitar. Shadowmoon took a few steps back and Todoroki retreated back by Diend Tsukasa Stepped forward and said to Shadowmoon.

"What do you want with me?" Tsukasa was ready to Henshin at any time to fight; he had Diend standing on one side and Todoroki on the other. Shadowmoon began to laugh and he said to Tsukasa.

"You still don't get it do you?" Shadowmoon laughed at him yet again and then said. "Decade…you are the destroyer of the worlds, and it is our job to destroy you, before you get the chance to destroy us!" Shadowmoon rushed forward and leapt into the air he called out. "SHADOW PUNCH" Todoroki leapt out swinging his Guitar at Shadowmoon as the Guitar hit the shadow punch Todoroki's guitar was split in half and the punch made contact with him. The force of which threw Todoroki to the ground, as he landed he disappeared and the card with his face shot out of Diend's gun. Diend caught the card and then fired several shots at Shadowmoon before grabbing Tsukasa and running back to the photo studio. As they got in the door, Dex stood up and asked them.

[What happened]? Dex approached Tsukasa and Kaitou as he asked Tsukasa stepped forward and took a seat at the table he looked at Dex and replied.

[We ran into Shadowmoon again] Tsukasa looked back at Kaitou who by now had powered down. Kaitou nodded and added to the conversation.

[He seems to have gotten weaker] Kaitou looked at Dex and continued on [you see what I think is going on here, is that the longer he stays in this world the weaker he gets, it won't be long before he is completely helpless against us, and that should be when we take advantage of it and completely destroy him] Kaitou gave Tsukasa a smile before turning and saying to Tsukasa. [It's up to you Tsukasa] Kaitou made thumbs up before standing up, Tsukasa stopped him as he headed for the door.

[What do you plan to do…Kaitou-san?] Kaitou pushed Tsukasa out of the way and stopped just at the door he turned his head slightly saying as he did.

[I'm going to get this worlds treasure] Kaitou exited the photo studio and as Tsukasa and Dex came to the door they saw that he was gone. Dex looked at Tsukasa and asked.

[What do we do now then, there are only two of us, Yuusuke is injured, and Shadowmoon is quite powerful, what chance do the two of us have against him] Dex turned as Jii-san entered the room he held up a large tray that had 4 glasses of milk on it and a huge plate of Cookies, he set then down on the table and Tsukasa looked at him saying.

[Arigato Jii-san, Now Dex it doesn't matter what number we have against Shadowmoon, as long as we work together we will crush him, you have the heart of a warrior, and together nothing and stop us] Tsukasa picked up a glass of milk and a cookie; he then began munching away happily at it. Yuusuke tilted his head a bit having awoken at the smell of Jii-san's cooking, before saying anything he opened one eye and scanned the room to make sure that the cookies were still there, when he saw them both eyes jumped open and he sat straight up. He stretched out his arm to grab a glass of milk but as he reached for it Tsukasa, Yuusuke, and Dex all heard a large POP, Yuusuke clutched his arm in pain as he sat back. Yuusuke sighed and reached out with the other arm he managed to get a glass of milk off the tray but that was about it, as he was bringing it back Kivala came out from behind the couch she was sleeping behind and knocked it right out of his hands, Yuusuke watched in utter horror as his precious glass of milk shattered on the floor, Yuusuke sat forward and slapped his head onto the table, Jii-san came running in from the kitchen and saw the mess he was ready he pulled out a towel and dustpan he carefully picked the glass up and put it into the dust pan after, getting all the glass he slapped the towel down onto the milk mess and after a few seconds he rubbed his around, picking it up there was not a drop of milk left on the floor, Jii-san looked at Yuusuke and then at Kivala who was hiding behind Dex. He sighed and went back into the kitchen. Tsukasa chuckled a bit and Dex just watched trying to figure out what was going on.

Meanwhile aboard Count Dregon's ship…

"Fact has our guest arrived yet?" Dregon was sitting on his throne as he glanced over at Fact who turned and replied.

"He is on his way and will arrive at any moment" as fact finished saying that a bright light filled the normally dark room, everyone but Fact (because he has no eyes) and Dregon because he's a real man covered there eyes. As the light faded Shadowmoon was kneeling before Dregon, He lifted his head up and then stood before them. He took a quick look around before saying to Count Dregon.

"Why have you brought me here?" Shadowmoon asked angrily as Dregon stood up from his throne and replied.

"Because I am going to give you the power to destroy the Masked Rider once and for all" Dregon approached him and Shadowmoon replied quite angrily.

"I am not in the least bit interested in this Masked Rider, It is Decade that I want to destroy once and for all" Shadowmoon turned and started walking away from Dregon.

"Wait, I can restore your power so you can accomplish your goal, but all I ask is that you destroy the masked Rider in return." Dregon turned as Shadowmoon debated with himself before turning and accepting the offer, Shadowmoon replied.

"Very well then restore my power and This Masked Rider is as good as dead" Shadowmoon held out his hand and shook Count Dregon's. Dregon then said to him.

"Now follow me and we will begin restoring your power" Dregon lead Shadowmoon out of his throne room and to a separate room where a large table was lying in wait. Shadowmoon lay down on it and Dregon pressed a large red button the table lit up and Shadowmoon felt his power returning to him. Dregon smiled to himself before saying with a whisper. "Now Masked Rider your time has come" Dregon started laughing maniacally, as Shadowmoon's power returned to him.

End of chapter 5…


	6. The End of the Masked Rider?

Kamen Rider Decade Vs. Masked Rider

Chapter 6

The End of the Masked Rider?

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**"BOLD ALL CAPS" **= Decade's Decadriver

**"BOLD ALL CAPS"= **DiEnd's Dienddriver

Tsukasa and Dex were sitting at the photo studio trying to think up a plan; at the moment things were not going very well for them. Kaitou had run off to god knows where, Yuusuke was still injured. Tsukasa and Dex were alone in this battle. There was no telling how many troops that Count Dregon had at his disposal. Tsukasa finished his glass of milk and set it back on the tray. Dex then asked him while sitting across the room.

[Tsukasa, any ideas what we can do?] Dex had a worried look on his face and Tsukasa knew it. Tsukasa sighed and replied softly.

[I am going to be honest with you, I really don't know, we need everybody to help out, and With Yuusuke's injury and Kaitou running off somewhere, I really don't know] Tsukasa had a troubled look on his face that was similar to the one that Dex had. While they sat around Jii-san entered the room and seeing the empty cookie tray he smiled and said to them.

[So you boys liked my cookies eh? I'll whip up another batch for you two] Jii-san left the room and almost immediately the sounds of pots clanging mixers mixing and the oven timer going off were heard. Tsukasa chuckled a little as Natsumi asked them.

[So when do you plan to face them, Tsukasa I don't think it is a good idea] Natsumi had an extremely worried look the kind of look that made Tsukasa's and Dex's look like happy puppy faces. Tsukasa looked at her and sighed saying to her.

[I'll go] at Tsukasa's words Dex and Natsumi jumped up both screaming at him simultaneously.

[WHAT, YOU CAN'T!] Tsukasa stood up and replied calmly.

[I am going not by myself but with you Dex, together we shall annihilate Count Dregon and his insectivoids, lets go Dex, together we will win] Tsukasa held out his hand to Dex issuing an alliance. Dex thought about it for a moment before holding out his hand in agreement they shook and Tsukasa replied. [Lets go] Dex nodded and the two of them headed towards the door. Natsumi pleaded for them not to go but Tsukasa turned to her saying [We'll be back…both of us…. we'll win] Tsukasa and Dex exited the room and just as the door clicked a tear fell off Natsumi's face as Jii-san entered the room humming a toon. He said as he entered the room.

[Alllllright boys cookies are ready] Jii-san looked around the room and saw the Tsukasa and Dex weren't there anymore. He set the cookies down and smiled saying. [They'll be back, nobody can resist my cookies] Jii-san laughed and went back into the kitchen to clean up his cookie making mess. Natsumi sat down on a chair and stared at the ground.

Count Dregon finished re-charging Shadowmoon and as he stood up Count Dregon smiled and turned to the doorway saying to him as he did. "I would like you to meet your new partner, Robo Rider enter" at Count Dregon's command a shiny figure entered the room he had the exact same look as Shadowmoon. He bowed to Count Dregon who turned back to Shadowmoon and smiled a crooked smile saying as he did. "Together the two of you will take down a battalion of Insectivoids and destroy the masked Rider once and for all" Count Dregon looked as Robo Rider stood up and walked closer to Shadowmoon who looked him up and down and then tilting his head a bit to look at Count Dregon he said to him.

"So this brain controlled weakling is my assistance?" Count Dregon looked a bit struck by Shadowmoon's answer to his assistance. Count Dregon then said to them.

"Yes he is and like I said before you and him shall take a battalion of Insectivores to attack and finish off that accursed Masked Rider" Count dregon laughed maniacally before turning and heading back out of the room as he exited the room he said to them. "And by the way you leave in 10 minutes so get ready" Count Dregon Laughed as he rounded the corner of the doorway and disappeared from sight the two could no longer see him as Shadowmoon turned to Robo Rider and said to him.

"So then do you do every little thing that your boss tells you to do?" at Shadowmoon's question Robo Rider looked at him the moment he said Boss. Shadowmoon sighed and said "I will take that as a yes then" Shadowmoon turned and he and Roborider gathered several troops as well as Insectivoids to come with them. When the group of 6 monsters approximately 20 troops and Shadowmoon and Roborider entered the main chamber Count Dregon looked at them and said.

"Destroy the Masked Rider or do not come back here do you understand me?" Count Dregon had been thinking about it for a while and he was unsure on as to what he could use it for just yet. He pressed a button and Shadowmoon, Roborider, the 6 monsters, and the 20 troops vanished. Count Dregon sat back in his chair thinking to himself ~If everything goes according to plan then I will become invincible~ Count Dregon chuckled and watched the monitor watching and waiting for the fight to begin.

Tsukasa and Dex entered the abandoned warehouse because it just seemed like the place where they could fight outside the public and be the only ones to fight. Just as Tsukasa and Dex got to the wide-open area they saw the troops appear then the monsters appear behind them. Then to top it all off, Shadowmoon and Roborider appeared behind the monsters Shadowmoon stepped forward and said to them.

"This time Decade you shall die" Shadowmoon then made a motion for the troops to attack them the 20 of them charged Tsukasa and Dex who split up Tsukasa avoided one of there swings and kneed the troop in the gut then elbowed him to the ground, he then engaged two more. Dex was fighting 4 of them at once one swung at him Dex managed to avoid it and kicked him in the chest before grabbing another one and flipping it over. Dex was then blindsided and socked in the face throwing him to the ground. Tsukasa saw Dex hit the ground and punched one in the face knocking it out of the way. Tsukasa ran over to Dex and helped him up. Shadowmoon stepped forward and said to the troops who regrouped and prepared for another strike. Shadowmoon watched as Tsukasa and Dex stood side by side. Dex crossed his arms and called out.

"Ectophase Activate!" a belt formed around his waist and began to flash it started to shine and formed the Armor around Dex it turned green and formed around his body he threw out his arms and called out "I am the Masked Rider!"

Tsukasa pulled out his Decadriver and pulled out his Decadriver belt buckle and placed it on the center of his waist. Instantly a belt circled around his waist holding the henshin device in place, and then pulled out his Ride Booker, which contained his arsenal of cards. He pulled out the one with his symbol and picture on it and placed it inside the center of the Decadriver.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa called out

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **the computer voice of his henshin device called out. Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone. Tsukasa looked at Dex and said to him.

"Lets go" The two of them rushed into the wave of troops Tsukasa was using his Decadriver Sword form and Dex was using his Energy sword the two of them slashed at the troops and to finish it off Tsukasa changed his Decadriver sword form to gun form and fired multiple shots at them dropping them. But before they could rejoice the monsters ran in one of them slashed at Tsukasa's chest causing sparks to fly before the monsters grabbed him and threw him into a pile of rocks two of them stepped forward and held out there hands they started to fire what seemed to be bullets at him. Tsukasa felt the impact as more sparks flew from his suit. Dex was having an equally tough time as he was not only fighting 2 monsters (Yes four of them went after Tsukasa) but Dex was also fighting Roborider. Dex was kicked in the chest as a monster struck him across the chest throwing him into the air Roborider leapt into the air and threw an energized fist into Dex's chest causing sparks to fly as he threw him into the ground. The monsters regrouped and Shadowmoon and Roborider stepped in front of them. Shadowmoon stared at them for a moment before saying in a monotone voice.

"Now Not only will I finish you Decade, but I will also crush you Masked Rider" Shadowmoon motioned for the monsters and Roborider to attack and as they charged past him Shadowmoon started rushing forward as well. Tsukasa and Dex had managed to stand up but were being brutally beaten sparks flew from them as they tried to fight back but to no avail. Soon both were thrown to the ground, When Tsukasa hit the ground he powered down and his Decadriver slid across the ground. Tsukasa had several injuries as he saw Dex power down as well. Dex had a head injury and a few broken ribs. They struggled to get back up as Shadowmoon stopped the others from attacking anymore he held out his sword. And as he walked towards them he pointed the blade at them. He approached Dex first, as he raised his blade he said to him. "Such a weakling" Then Shadowmoon swung………..

To Be Continued…


	7. Beginning of the end Part 1

Kamen Rider Decade Versus Masked Rider

Chapter 7

The End of the Shadow, beginning of the end.

Part 1

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**"BOLD ALL CAPS" **= Decade's Decadriver

**"BOLD ALL CAPS"= **DiEnd's Dienddriver

"Such a weakling" Then Shadowmoon swung, Dex closed his eyes waiting for his imminent defeat. However after a few moments of silence Dex opened his eyes and was staring at the blade now just above his head. Then Tsukasa and Dex looked over seeing a figure move towards Shadowmoon he held up what looked to be a gun slid a card into it and it called out.

"**KAMEN RIDE**: **IXA…KAIXA…DELTA!" **The gun firedoff several shots and images of several people appeared First Ixa formed and then Kaixa and Delta. The 3 summoned riders attacked Shadowmoon and his group of monsters and Diend ran in kicking away one of the monsters not fighting he turned to Tsukasa and Dex and said to them.

"Tsukasa…Dex…Are you two okay?" Kaitou asked as he heard the 3 summoned riders still fighting. Kaitou turned and stood up sliding another card into his DiEndDriver he pulled it out and pointed it at some of the monsters now fighting Kaixa. The DiEndDriver called out.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DIEND!" **Kaitou pulled the trigger and a large wave of energy fired from his DiEndDriver. Kaixa rolled to avoid it as the 2 monsters were hit and instantly destroyed. Shadowmoon looked at the burning corpses that were the monsters he had brought with him as Kaixa engaged him. Now Ixa and Kaixa were fighting Shadowmoon as DiEnd helped Tsukasa to there feet, Kaitou handed Tsukasa his Decadriver and said to him.

"Come Tsukasa despite your injuries we need to finish this here and now" Kaitou turned and spoke again "Oh and we have more help" Yuusuke rode up on his bike hopping off it he flinched a bit but threw his hands downwards a multi colored belt formed on his waste he held his left arm down just above the belt, throwing out his other arm keeping his pointer finger extended he moved it over until it was pointing out he called out.

"HENSHIN!" Yuusuke pulled his extended arm back inwards and clasped both fists down on the left side of the belt it began to make a noise that sounded like a screech it got louder and louder until growing deeper by just a bit before a red armor covered Yuusuke's body he held out both arms as his armor finished covering his body. Yuusuke ran to Tsukasa and Dex's side as Tsukasa clasped the Decadriver onto his waist the belt instantly formed around his waist. Drawing a card from his Ride booker that had his face on it he held it out in front of him and called out.

"HENSHIN!" Tsukasa held the card inwards and slid it into the Decadriver the Decadriver called out.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **several images of his rider form started to swirl around him before converging onto him at first his armor was black and white until the detail of the helmet began to take shape. As the details formed onto his helmet color took to his arms, shoulders, legs and chest. Several images that looked like cards shot out and flew into his helmet completing the details on his helmet. His eyes glowed a bright green before completing the transformation. Tsukasa looked at Kaitou and Yuusuke as they watched Kaixa, Delta, and Ixa who were managing to hold their own against the remaining fighters despite the obvious power difference. Dex managed to stand and he crossed his arms over his chest as he threw them down he called out.

"ECTOPHASE ACTIVATE!" as he slung his arms to his sides a belt formed around his waist the belt itself began to shine and flash forming out the armor covering Dex's body in the dark green and black armor. His armor flashed and he threw out his arms calling out as he did "I AM THE MASKED RIDER DEFENDER OF JUSTICE" Dex stood by Tsukasa as Decade, Kuuga, DiEnd, and Masked Rider watched as the battle began to shift in power as Delta was defeated vanishing Kaixa and Ixa were having a hard time now that is until the others joined the fight DiEnd and Kuuga joined Kaixa against Roborider and one of the remaining monsters (There were 6 Kaixa killed 1 of them, DiEnd killed 2 of them, Delta got one making 2 left) Decade attacked Shadowmoon with Ixa and Masked Rider. The 3 of them started to hammer away at Shadowmoon Ixa using his Ixa Knuckle smashed Shadowmoon in the chest causing sparks to fly as Masked Rider slashed Shadowmoon across the chest, Decade ran in behind them and slashed at Shadowmoon several times. Shadowmoon fell to the ground and rolled a bit until he came to a stop. DiEnd, Kuuga and Kaixa finished off the monsters and had reduced Roborider to the same condition that Shadowmoon was in. the 6 riders then joined together and stood there watching the two try to stand up. It was then that an image of a person began to appear behind Shadowmoon and Roborider. It was Count Dregon he had two strange devices in each hand with which he approached the two injured fighters and slapped the device onto there back each one of them began to glow and scream out in pain even Roborider who was completely obedient to Count Dregon howled out in pain. The 6 riders watched in confusion as Shadowmoon and Roborider fused together and shrunk down soon a belt formed and Count Dregon snatched it from the air. He clasped it onto his waist as he said to the 6 of them who stood there in awe completely unaware of what he was going to do.

"Now then Masked Rider, I did not have the technology for this before, but now that Shadowmoon's technology which was far more advanced then Roborider's I have decided to use my invention to merge them into one belt. Therefore I feel I must thank you for having hurt them both to the point where I could use them" Count Dregon held out a phone like object it was silver and about the same size as Kamen Rider Faiz's phone. Flipping it open Count dregon held up a small green crystal in the shape of a card. He slid the card into the phone and punched in 666 on the keypad clapping his phone shut he thrust it outwards and called out. "Henshin!" He came in and slid the phone into the Shadowmoon belt. His belt began to flash as silver lines extended from it they begun to wrap around his body soon Count Dregon looked like a large silver blob. A black cape formed onto his back as the blobby areas formed into a silver armor that covered his body. Two antennae formed on his head, over his shoulders grew large shoulder pad like objects Silver with black symbols on them they curved inwards onto his chest forming a pointed down triangle like object. His eyes flashed crimson before finishing the transformation. Dregon started to chuckle before saying "Behold the power of this worlds first real Kamen Rider…Kamen Rider Crimson Metal" Count Dregon held out his arm and in his hand a red energy began to form until it took the shape of a sword. It was the sword of hell. Dregon lowered it and DiEnd motioned for Kaixa and Ixa to attack. They rushed at him while Kuuga, DiEnd, Decade, and Masked Rider rushed in behind them Dregon chuckled before slashing Ixa once destroying him. He then impaled Kaixa and Kaixa exploded. DiEnd threw a kick at him while Decade and Masked Rider slashed at him. Dregon blocked the kick and was hit by both swords however he was un phased by the attack and using his sword of hell swung upwards just underneath there blades hitting them causing them to be thrown upwards Dregon then spun around and slashed both of them across the chest throwing them away from him. Kuuga leapt into the air and threw a punch at him. Dregon caught the punch and proceed to knee him repeatedly in the chest pulling him inwards and hurdling him across the room. DiEnd slid a card into his DiEndDriver and pointing it at Dregon the DiEnd Driver called out.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!" **Kaitou Fired the blast and a large wave of energy was released from it Dregon smiled as he held out the sword of hell letting it charge he released a similar wave only this was a crimson blood type color and instead of a beam it was a crescent shaped attack. The two blasts hit and as Kaitou struggled with this Tsukasa stood up and slid a card into his Decadriver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!" **Tsukasa leapt into the air and several circular holes appeared out in front of him they soared down towards Dregon aiming at his back Tsukasa lifted up one leg while the other pointed downwards towards Dregon. Tsukasa flew through the portals heading straight towards Dregon his power gaining with each portal he passed through. Dregon turned at the last moment but was unable to avoid it. Dregon was struck by it and thereby broke his Concentration on the crescent wave he let loose against DiEnd's final attack ride. The beam DiEnd fired soared straight into Dregon who had been thrown from the force of Decade's attack straight into the beam. A large explosion lit up the area and Masked Rider, Kuuga, Decade, and DiEnd Covered their eyes. When the flash of light and the explosion as well as the smoke had dispersed the 4 Riders saw Dregon standing there his suit badly injured revealing parts of his body blood oozed from other parts. The left half of his face could be seen. Dregon stumbled forward; apparently the sword of hell had been destroyed in the explosion. He continued walking towards them mumbling about how he would rule as king. Dex stepped forward and called out.

"Count Dregon I do not care if you are my uncle, it is time to finish this" Dex let his Saber charge before rushing in towards him he spun around and let all the power in the saber loose onto Count Dregon who howled out in pain before igniting into a surge of electricity before sparks and explosions began to fire out from him he fell backwards and exploded in a huge cloud of blue and green fire. When the smoke cleared everyone powered down and everyone had taken substantial injuries when it was completely over they started to stumble but Yuusuke and Kaitou who were the least injured out of everybody. Helped Dex and Tsukasa onto there bikes then they started off towards the Photo studio.

Natsumi was still sitting there in her chair, since Tsukasa and Dex left. Then after Yuusuke and Kaitou left, she had been just sitting there praying that they'd come back alive. Shortly after that she heard the whir of an engine slowing down. She got up and started for the door, but before she got to it the door opened and Kaitou walked in with a Stumbling Tsukasa over his shoulder. Then Yuusuke managed through the door with an injured Dex on his. They set down Dex and Tsukasa on the cots that were set up. Natsumi rushed over to them and looked at Tsukasa. Then she looked at Kaitou and said.

[What happened?] Natsumi had worry in her voice.

[Heh, these two decided to go it alone. And they got their butts kicked] Kaitou chuckled, as he turned to them. Jii-san entered the room and saw Tsukasa and Dex's injuries and quickly grabbed a first aid kit off the counter next to him. He rushed over and started to treat their wounds. As Jii-san started on Tsukasa, Tsukasa whose injuries weren't quite as bad as Dex's motioned for Jii to tend to Dex first, Jii reluctantly agreed and went to work on Dex who had passed out as soon as he hit the couch. Kaitou and Natsumi were over near the corner talking about things involving the latest battle with Count Dregon. Kaitou assured her that he was gone, Kaitou who had been interested in Dregon's treasure nearly this entire time decided to say to hell with it, he had other things on his mind. Kaitou turned and walked back over to one of the chairs and plopped down to rest and take a load off. Yuusuke was somewhere the sound of him and Kivala arguing in another room gave it away pretty easily. Jii-san finished wrapping and cleaning Dex's wounds and he started on Tsukasa. Yep things were looking up that is they were looking up for Tsukasa and them. What they didn't realize was that things were about to get very bad.

The Smoldering pile that was what was left of Count Dregon had started to die out; as it came closer to the end of its life there was movement from inside the remaining fire. A figure started to rise from the ashes his body badly injured Count Dregon stumbled to his feet his body soaked with blood. He stumbled out of the remaining fire and walked near a large group of crates. Count Dregon looked up and could feel the fresh air of the cold night blowing in from the openings all around him. Dregon's mask had been shattered over halfway revealing a scarred face. Dregon smashed his bloody fist into one of the pillars and started to mumble to himself. As he finished the remainder of his army of insectivores and his generals appeared before him the generals were overjoyed to see him still alive. Dregon turned to them and without saying anything held out his hands and called out.

"Come to me my army, rejoice and merge with my being to create the ultimate warrior of destruction" Dregon's arms began to glow a crimson red before the insectivores began to glow green before turning into a goop like substance the goop dropped to the ground as the generals pleaded with Dregon not to turn them into goop. Dregon ignored them and they too became goop. The green goop began to swirl around him it created something like a tornado around Dregon. The goop covered Dregon's arms legs torso and head creating armor like material all over his body. Count Dregon started to laugh as his voice got deeper and had more of a growl to it. Soon the goop tornado that had surrounded him faded as it to was absorbed onto Count Dregon's body. His eyes flashed bright red his body was a dark green like color his muscles tensed and bulged as two antennae sprouted from his forehead. Count Dregon stood up straight and the first words he said were. "Masked…Rider…die!" Dregon decided to test his power by leaping into the air and smashing a fist into one of the pillars in the building smashing through it and crumbling the pillar with a swift kick to it. Dregon landed and started to laugh as he let loose a barrage of fire that demolished the remainder of the building, as the building crumbled around him Dregon smiled a row of razor sharp teeth revealing themselves and glinting in the moonlight. Dregon clenched one of his sharp pointy claws as he started into the debris headed straight for the first place he could think to find the Masked Rider.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Beginning of the end Part 2

Kamen Rider Decade Versus Masked Rider

Chapter 8

Beginning Of The End

Part 2

Authors note: Well ladies and gentlemen one chapter left after this, not sure what I am gonna work on after this one. I greatly enjoy writing fics such as this and as such may write another Decade like fic, but only time will tell on that one ^^. Anyways enjoy.

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

"BOLD ALL CAPS" = Decade's Decadriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= DiEnd's Dienddriver

Kaitou pulled the curtains over as he sat in one of the chairs near the window, peering out into the dimly lit streets, there was something eery, something he couldn't put his finger on but he was unsure. letting the curtain sway as it fell back into place Kaitou turned to Yuusuke and stood up saying.

[I think i'm gonna go for a little walk] Kaitou left the photo studio without so much as a goodbye leaving Yuusuke to wonder where he was going off to. Yuusuke sighed and looked towards Tsukasa who was flipping through a magazine, he then glanced over at Dex who was still unconscious after there last battle. Yuusuke sighed again and leaned back in the chair, Natsumi entered the room and saw him staring aimlessly at the ceiling. She asked instinctively

[Yuusuke, is something wrong?] Natsumi had her usual worried look on her face as she asked him. Yuusuke yawned and stood up he had decided to follow Kaitou. As he walked towards the door he turned to Natsumi and Tsukasa who were both staring at him.

[Hey i'm going out for a bit i'll be back] Yuusuke left and the door shut with a click. Tsukasa went back to flipping through his magazine as Natsumi turned to him saying.

[Tsukasa-kun why don't you go stop them?]

[Because it isn't my business, whatever Yuusuke plans to do should be fine] Tsukasa continued to flip through the magazine as he now ignored what Natsumi was saying to him because it was annoying him. Natsumi quivered her lip and sat down staring at the floor.

Kaitou arrived at Dex's house less then half an hour later, as he stood outside the house for a few minutes as he stood there he heard some mumbling and noticed a young black boy running around out in the backyard. Kaitou noticed it looked like he was running from something and peering over the fence he saw a little hairy creature chasing him screaming something about apples. Kaitou was extremely confused about this. As Kaitou knelt there he adjusted himself a bit and accidentally kicked the fence. the little hairball stopped and turned to the fence screaming DEX, DEX, DEX!!!! Kaitou got wide eyed as the black boy and the little hairball came running over, Kaitou said to hell with it and stood up the hairball got scared realizing it wasnt Dex and ran around the young boy. The boy looked up at him and asked.

"Who are you?"

"Daiki Kaito" Kaito glared at him and then asked "Who are you?"

"Albee, and this is Ferbus, Are you friends with Dex?"

"It depends on what you define friend as" Kaito glared at him a little more before he felt a tap on the shoulder, Yuusuke said from behind him.

"What are you doing at Dex's house, Kaito?" Yuusuke had concern in his voice as Kaito turned to him grabbing his hand and replying.

"I just came because something doesn't feel right, I don't know if you can feel it but, there is still something here" Kaito said it so calmly that Yuusuke knew he wasn't joking.

"What is it Daiki?" Albee asked from inside the yard Ferbus trying to climb the fence to look at them.

"Just call me Kaito, and if things are the way i think they are you may want to go inside" Kaito motioned for him to go and Albee just stood there.

"Albee you should listen to Kaito...Boy never thought I'd hear myself say that" Yuusuke was now standing right by Kaito.

"Yuusuke, hmm okay i'll go tell my dad" Albee ran inside and soon Hal came waddling out the door he saw Yuusuke and Kaito and waved at them.

"Hey come on in boys, what seems to be the trouble?" Hal had a big smile on his face as Yuusuke and Kaito hopped the fence Kaito kicking Ferbus in the head as he did. Ferbus hit the ground with a thud and started to mumble to himself about not liking Kaito. Kaito slid his hands into his Jacket pockets and he and Yuusuke walked over by Hal. Yuusuke was the first to speak.

"Hello, Hal was it?" Yuusuke was unsure on the name he had only learned it maybe once.

"How may I help you boys, Albee said you were in some sort of trouble" Hal smiled at them, Kaitou turned away disgusted by how easily he came over to ask them if they needed help. Yuusuke glanced at Kaitou and sighed before saying to Hal.

"Kaitou feels something bad is going to happen, we need to get you all somewhere safe immediately" Yuusuke turned to say something to Kaitou when several red beams crashed down in front of them throwing Yuusuke, Kaitou, and Hal to the ground. Kaitou looked up to see a figure walking towards them, he had what appeared to be a set of large wings on his back, antennae coming out of his head, scaly green armor, bright red eyes, razor sharps claws and teeth. Kaitou's first words were.

"Shin Rider? What is he doing here?" However Kaitou's suspisions proved wrong as the figure got closer he looked at Kaitou and Yuusuke and growled. He then held out his left hand and fired another red beam at them. Kaitou rolled to avoid it as Yuusuke was thrown backwards. nearly hitting a tree but hit Hal instead. Kaitou stood up and pulling his DiEndDriver from his jacket slid a card into it and holding the gun upwards he called out

"**HENSHIN**!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND**!" A voice identical to the one that Decade's DecaDriver shouted out and Kaitou fired his gun into the air and his symbol suspended over the air while blurs of red, green, and blue versions of his suit rushed around and through him, then his symbol split into a series of horizontal parallel blue lines. The blurs converged on Kaitou's body, forming his suit while the blue lines descended and formed his helmet and gave color to his suit. His suit was similar to Decade's but was blue where Decade's was pink and his helmet had the blue horizontal lines across it where the eyes would be. Kaitou rushed this new opponent and throwing a kick proved to be a terrible mistake as the figure clutched his leg and spun him around like a rag doll before letting him go leaving Kaitou to fly into the garbage cans on the street tearing through the fence before hitting them. Yuusuke rubbed his head and turned to see Kaitou being flung standing up he threw his hands downwards a multi colored belt formed on his waste he held his left arm down just above the belt, throwing out his other arm keeping his pointer finger extended he moved it over until it was pointing out he called out.

"HENSHIN!" Yuusuke pulled his extended arm back inwards and clasped both fists down on the left side of the belt it began to make a noise that sounded like a screech it got louder and louder until growing deeper by just a bit before a red armor covered Yuusuke's body he held out both arms as his armor finished covering his body. Yuusuke started to walk towards the creature who turned to him growling. Yuusuke grabbed a shovel off the ground and called out. "Chou Henshin!" his red armor changed to a light purple and the shovel changed into a sword he now had shoulder blades on his upper body as he rushed the creature who did the same. Yuusuke swung at it but the creature grabbed his sword and with a yank tore it away from him he then slashed at Yuusuke repeatedly in the chest before opening his mouth firing a larege red blast from it hitting Yuusuke in the chest and throwing him to the ground sparks flew as hte blast did not let up pushing across the ground, until Yuusuke hit a tree where the beast let up its attack. as the creature watched Yuusuke power down it cracked its neck and started towards Hal who was still on the ground. a few seconds later a noise was heard that caught its attention.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DIEND**!" Kaitou pulled the trigger and a large wave of energy fired from his DiEndDriver straight towards the beast who turned and opening its mouth again fired another red blast the two collided and Kaitou who had managed to stand up now was being pushed back. The creature then let loose even more power which tore through Kaitou's attack and hit him head on causing him to power down as the explosion threw him into the street creating a large circular crater. Kaitou was unconscious and so was Yuusuke as the creature grabbed Hal and threw him to the ground again. The beast then heard a whiny little noise come from the doorway as it looked up it saw Albee and Ferbus standing there having obviously seen everything that happened. The two of them did not move as the creature approached them. Ferbus was shaking so badly it he was 100 feet tall he could have created an earthquake easily. The beast ripped the screen door off its hinges and threw it aside. Grabbing ferbus as it did. Albee turned to run but was also grabbed by the neck. The creature then turned heading back out into the yard Albee and Ferbus kicking and screaming trying to get away. The beast crouched down a little bit before the large wings on its back extended it then took off into the air the wings acting like insect wings fluttering rapidly so as to keep it afloat. the beast then flew off into the sky. Hal who hadn't been knocked out forced himself up and helped Yuusuke and Kaitou out of the spots they were in then with Barbara's help got both of them inside. Hal then told Barbara to stay with them while he went to find Ferbus and Albee, as Hal went towards the door with a large gun like object in hand Yuusuke awoke just long enough to say.

"Pho...to Studio!" Yuusuke then passed out again, Hal nodded and headed out the door he was unsure on as to what he was looking for but he'd do his best to find it.

Tsukasa was asleep, Dex still unconscious, Natsumi and Jii were in the kitchen watching the news, apparently news crews a police officers had been brought to a small suburban home, Natsumi turned up the TV and when the actual house showed up on the monitor and was spoken about Dex awoke, he stumbled off the couch and into the room, looking at Natsumi he asked.

[What happened?]

[They don't know, apparently there was some kind of attack]

[That is my home, i'm going] Dex turned and started towards the door but a tap to the shoulder and a punch to the face knocked him out cold once more. Natsumi and Jii both who were going to stop him saw Tsukasa standing there rubbing his shoulder and staring down at Dex who was lying onb the floor unmoving.

[Tsukasa-kun what are you doing?] Natsumi asked with curiosity in her voice

[His wounds are too severe he's not going anywhere, which is why I will go in his place] Tsukasa turned to walk towards the door and Natsumi got mad she approached him from behind and sticking her hand out with the thumb pointing outwards she stabbed it into his neck and Tsukasa started to laugh uncontrollably as he dropped to the floor. Natsumi then placed her hands on her hips and said to him.

[His injuries are too severe...have you even noticed how bad your injuries are?] Natsumi turned and with a huff walked back into the kitchen. Jii crossed his arms and sighed seeing Tsukasa laugh like that was pretty funny despite the fact that he was injured. Jii shrugged and turned to head back into the kitchen, when all of a sudden the door to the photo studio was thrown open and a man came running in, he was wearing a hawaiian shirt and brown shorts, he was wearing sandals, he was a husky man. Tsukasa immediately stopped laughing when he saw the man he recognized him as Dex's adoptive father Hal, he stood up and said to him.

[what are you doing here?]

[Where......Dex.......Ferbus.......Albee......Taken by............big scaly..........alien] Hal was too busy gasping for air that he didn't realize he was speaking japanese. Tsukasa turned and saw that Dex was gone from the floor he was over by Hal now, Tsukasa turned again and thought to himself

[~Boy he sure is persistent isn't he?~]

[Where did this creature take them?] Dex asked Hal who had now sat down and partially caught his breath as Jii came in with a glass of iced tea, he handed the glass to Hal who eagerly took a large gulp and set it on the table beside him. he looked at Dex and replied.

[This alien, it came from out of nowwhere and Yuusuke and Kaitou tried to stop it but it obliterated them both, obviously though it wasn't intent on ending there lives because it took Ferbus and Albee and flew off heading in the direction of the old mining district, i wouldn't put it past this thing to use the mines to hide out in] Hal finished and took a big gulp of air before taking another gulp from his tea. Dex was out the door faster then lightning, Tsukasa sighed and followed suit. Hal stood up but Jii placed a hand on his shoulder and said to him.

[I think it'd be for the best if you let those two handle this] Jii had a calm but serious look on his face as Hal nodded in agreement.

The creature entered the mine and headed straight down, Ferbus and Albee who were both clutched in one hand each had given up kicking and screaming as it was no use this thing was obviously not going to let them go. And it was also obvious to both of them that this thing was not going to just let them go. Soon after what seemed like 20 minutes the creature entreed a large room it threw Albee and Ferbus to the ground and grabbing a large mining cart it barricaded the entrances. It turned to Ferbus and Albee and grunted before starting towards a dark corner of the room when it got into the corner it turned and all that was seen was its bright red eyes. it sat down and appeared to be waiting however it did not close its eyes it was watching Ferbus and Albee just to make sure they didn't try anything that would get them killed.

Tsukasa and Dex pulled up to the mine entrance, hopping out of Magno Dex's super car the two of them entered the mine. As the two started downwards Tsukasa asked.

"So what exactly do we do once we find this creature, I mean if it beat down Yuusuke and Kaitou as easily as Hal said that it did. Then what chance to we have to beating it?" Tsukasa and Dex had both taken off all there bandages prior to there arrival at the mine. Dex replied softly.

"We have no choice, we will win" Dex was so serious about it despite the fact that Tsukasa could easily with one glance see that he was shaking terribly.

"Alright, Then we will win...we will defeat this thing and save Albee, and Ferbus" Tsuaska smiled as he took longer strides Dex replied with bitterness in his voice.

"Don't be so calm about it, there is no telling if we will win or not" Dex was to Tsukasa a real downer. Soon after roughly 20 minutes of walking they came to the spot where the creature had barricaded the door with several large mining carts. Tsukasa noticed there was light inside there and saw that the old miners lights were apparently still working this deep in. Tsukasa peered through one of the poorly placed carts opening. He could see Albee and Ferbus huddle in a corner staring towards another part of the room they were shaking terribly obviously afraid of something in the room. Tsukasa and Dex took a few steps back and started trying to think up a way to get around this obstacle. Dex without thinking blew into his fingers and whistled loudly, a loud rumbling noise was heard as Magno came barreling down the tunnel Dex then motioned for Tsukasa to jump on the count of 3 at 3 they jumped and Magno soared under then the two barely managed to escaped that as magno crashed into the mining carts and toar through them. Tsukasa and Dex ran in after Magno who had skidded to a stop in front of Albee and Ferbus. Dex and Tsukasa rushed over to them and helped them into Magno who started to rev his engine before silencing as Tsukasa and Dex turned they were both smacked in the face by a powerful punch the force of which threw them to the ground. Tsukasa and Dex looked up to see a creature standing there growling and staring at Dex.

"I wanted the Masked Rider power's Dex, But since you won't give them to me I will use my power to destroy you and them together" The voice was deeper and scratchier but Dex recognized it almost instantly.

"No way....it....it just cant be, how are you still alive...?"

"Who is it Dex?" Tsukasa was totally oblivious to the completely obvious.

"Its my uncle....Count Dregon!" Dex stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "ECTOPHASE ACTIVATE!" his belt formed over his waist as he threw his arms to the sides the belt began to flash and shine as a black, green, and dark green armor formed over his body. his armor flashed and Dex threw out his arms making several motions as he called out. "As Defender of Justice, the Masked Rider. I must defeat you Count Dregon" at Dex's words Tsukasa stood up and pulled his Decadriver from his jacket. He then placed it on the center of his waist. Instantly a belt circled around his waist holding the henshin device in place, and then pulled out his Ride Booker, which contained his arsenal of cards. He pulled out the one with his symbol and picture on it and placed it inside the center of the Decadriver.

"**Henshin**!" Tsukasa called out

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**!" the computer voice of his henshin device called out. Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone.

"Tsukasa...lets end this" Dex and Tsukasa nodded before rushing at Dregon who stood there perfectly still as the two came in reeling backwards before throwing there punches inwards.......

End of Chapter 8


	9. Farewell Masked Rider

Kamen Rider Decade Versus Masked Rider

Chapter 9

The beginning of the end

Part 3

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

"BOLD ALL CAPS" = Decade's Decadriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= DiEnd's Dienddriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= Decades K-touch

Tsukasa and Dex rushed forward and threw there punches at Count Dregon who stood there unphased before curling his arms inwards and bringing them up smacking Tsukasa and Dex's arms upwards He then threw his fists forward and smashed into Tsukasa and Dex's chest throwing them both to the ground. as the two of them got up Tsukasa pulled a card from his belt and slid it into his belt. He then called out.

"Henshin!" The Decadriver called out

**"Kamen Ride: Kiva!" **Tsukasa's armor began to shine outwards with a transparent armor forming before shattering out and his eyes flashed before finishing the transformation that changed him into Kiva. Tsukasa ran forward and threw a kick at Dregon who smacked it down before throwing a punch at him, Tsukasa caught it and pushed away from him. he drew another card from his ride booker and slid it into the belt. the belt then called out.

**"Attack Ride: Dogga Hammer!" **Tsukasa held out his hand and caught a fist like object it wrapped chains around his upper torso and shoulders his eyes changed to purple and a huge hammer formed in his hand. Tsukasa spun the hammer a bit before leaping into the air and swinging it full force at Dregon who returned by throwing a punch into it the two collided and the force threw them both backwards. however when Dregon stopped sliding back he opened his mouth and fired a red beam at him. Tsukasa was unable to avoid it and upon being hit was thrown to the ground the Kiva card shooting out of his belt. Tsukasa lay there as his armor changed back to Decade. As Dregon ran towards him Dex leapt into the air and slashed at him with his saber. sparks flew as Dregon caught the third slash and yanked the blade away from him, he then proceeded to knee him in the chest and gut multiple times causing a variety of sparks to shoot out from Dex's armor. Dregon pulled back and threw his hand out grabbing hold of Dex's throat, he started to lift him up off the ground, choking him. Tsukasa forced himself to his feet but Dregon saw it and shot his other arm out like a tentacle slashing Tsukasa multiple times causing him to hit the ground hard. Tsukasa watched from the ground as Dregon began to squeeze the life out of Dex who slowly started to stop fighting back, Dregon reeled in his extended arm and reeled back the arm forming into a blade as he started forward sparks flew from his back causing him to drop Dex. Dregon turned angrily to see Kaitou standing near the entrance to the room, he was panting heavily as he slid a card into his DiEnddriver and he then called out.

"HENSHIN!"

**"KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!" **A voice identical to the one that Decade's DecaDriver shouted out and Kaitou fired his gun into the air and his symbol suspended over the air while blurs of red, green, and blue versions of his suit rushed around and through him, then his symbol split into a series of horizontal parallel blue lines. The blurs converged on Kaitou's body, forming his suit while the blue lines descended and formed his helmet and gave color to his suit. His suit was similar to Decade's but was blue where Decade's was pink and his helmet had the blue horizontal lines across it where the eyes would be. After Kaitou finished his transformation another figure appeared beside him it was Yuusuke. he was panting just as heavily as Kaitou was as he stood up straight he threw his hands downwards a multi colored belt formed on his waste he held his left arm down just above the belt, throwing out his other arm keeping his pointer finger extended he moved it over until it was pointing out he called out.

"HENSHIN!" Yuusuke pulled his extended arm back inwards and clasped both fists down on the left side of the belt it began to make a noise that sounded like a screech it got louder and louder until growing deeper by just a bit before a red armor covered Yuusuke's body he held out both arms as his armor finished covering his body. Yuusuke and Kaitou ran forwards but stopped about halfway towards Dregon who had now turned completely to them. Kaitou slid 3 cards into his DiEnddriver and pointing it outwards fired the gun calling out.

**"KAMEN RIDE: BLADE, LEANGLE, GARREN" **several barely visible images began to flash out in front of him before Kamen Riders Blade, Garren, and Leangle appeared and started rushing towards Dregon. As soon as they started towards him Yuusuke and Kaitou followed behind them. Dregon rorared as Blade swung his weapon at him, Dregon smacked it aside as Leangle slashed him in the chest causing sparks to fly, as Dregon went in to smash Leangle Blade kicked him in the chest and Dregon turned and instead bitch slapped Blade to the ground as Garren raised his gun and fired off several shots at him, as soon as Garren began firing Kaitou did as well both of them letting loose a powerful barrage against him. Dregon was getting furious now as he swung his arms out stretching it like a tentacle and smashing away Garren, Kaitou and Leangle, Yuusuke leapt over it and with a fist aimed downards smacked Dregon in the head causing him to get more pissed. He kneed Yuusuke in the gut and then threw him to the ground. By now Tsukasa had stood up and helped Dex up and away from Dregon who turned and howled starting towards them before Blade hurled his blade at him nailing him in the back, sparks flew as Dregon turned and let loose a red beam from his mouth hitting Blade head on and causing him to explode. Dregon then caught Leangle's lance as he came in to strike and as Garren and Kaitou lined up to fire he threw Leangle into Garren knocking him to the ground. Yuusuke grabbed an abandoned pick axe up off the ground and called out.

"CHOU HENSHIN!" his Mighty form armor changed to Titan form and the Pick axe changed into a large sword. Yuusuke slashed Dregon across the back and was immediately knocked to the ground as Kaitou slid a card into the DiEnddriver using the time Yuusuke was fighting with Dregon to his advantage. he clasped the card in place and the DiEnddriver called out.

**"Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-DIEND!" **Kaitou pulled the trigger and fired off the large bblue wave towards him. Dregon after having smacked away Yuusuke turned and had little time to avoid it as he was hit and started to be pushed back, but digging his feet into the rock below him he forced himself to a stop. Dregon then opened his mouth and let loose a gigantice red blast from it ripping through Kaito's blast. Kaito rolled out of the way as it hit the ground and exploded the force of which threw him to the ground. Tsukasa and Dex rushed to him as Yuusuke, Garren and Leangle rejoined them as well. Tsukasa stood up straight as Dregon did as well. Dregon then asked in a growl of a voice.

"Why do you protect, what do you have to gain?" Dregon was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, as Tsukasa stepped forward and replied.

"This world is much different then my own, but it is my duty to protect"

"And just who are you?" Dregon asked raised a scaly green arm and pointing at him.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, heh remember that!" Tsukasas drew the K-touch from out of nowwhere and began to press the buttons on it the K-touch called out as he did.

**"KUUGA,AGITO,RYUKI,FAIZ,BLADE,HIBIKI,KABUTO,DEN-O,KIVA!" **Tsukasa slid the Decadriver over to the side as he clasped the K-touch onto his belt. the K-touch then called out.

**"FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **Decades usual armor changed his symbol and card appeared on his head, his green eyes changed to dark pink, on his chest opened up a panel that the cards of all the riders he used for his complete form appeared on his chest, his armor began to look more metallic before his eyes flashed and ended the transformation. Tsukasa looked at Dex and drew another card from his Ride booker. it was blank but sure enough a picture of Dex in Masked Rider form appeared on it. He slid it into the Decadriver to his side as he clasped it shut the Decadriver called out.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: M-M-M-MASKED RIDER!" **Dex looked at him as Tsukasa turned him around he then said to Dex.

"This will only hurt a second" he took his pointer finger and pushed on the left portion of his back it began to shine blue, he then pushed on the right side and it started to shine Yellow. Tsukasa watched as two panels opened up he slid them together and Dex's body began to shine as two images one of Roborider and the other of BioRider appeared the left and rider of him. they mixed together and began to swirl around Dex before shattering and covering his Masked Rider armor. his original Black and green armor started to mold into new armor, as the transformation finished Dex stood there his armor appeared to be that of Roborider only not as bulky, it was slim like Bio Rider, the eyes were the same as his base form. He had what appeared to be a set of wings on his back, his armor was light green, black, dark green, and the eyes flashed red before finishing the transformation. Tsukasa walked up beside him and said. "Lets finish this....here and now" Tsukasa and Dex then rushed at Dregon who howled at them before swinging his arm a large tentacle shooting outwards Tsukasa batted it away with his Decadriver gun form, Dex leapt into the air and with his foot extended kicked Dregon in the chest throwing him across the room. Tsukasa drew another card from his Ride booker and slid it into the Decadriver. the Decadriver then called out.

"**KAMEN RIDE: K-K-K-KABUTO!" **an image of Kabuto appeared next to Tsukasa and the two of them prepared to fire. Sliding another card into the Decadriver Tsukasa listened as it called out.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KABUTO!" **Tsukasa and Kabuto knelt down and started charging, as They did Dex began to rapidly punch Dregon in the chest causing sparks to fly as he did so, Tsukasa then called out to him.

"DEX USE YOUR FINISHER!" Tsukasa looked on as Dex nodded before kicking Dregon away from him. Dex leapt back and pulled a large shotgun like object out of nowwhere. he knelt down a bit and raised the gun a green ball of energy forming at the end of the barrel. Dex then said out loud.

"This power is so new to me, but We shall prevail" Dex and Tsukasa along with Kabuto fired off there attacks. a large green ball of energy shot across the room as the Maximum hyper typhoon that Tsukasa and Kabuto fired headed straight towards Dregon who immediately opened his mouth and let loose a powerful red beem that collided with there attacks. Tsukasa and Dex were starting to be pushed back until Yuusuke and Kaito stepped beside them, TKaito slid a card into his DiEnddriver and it called out.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DIEND!" **Kaito fired the large wave of energy into the already surging mix of power. Yuusuke charged up and leapt into the air his foot surging with power. Dregon then lost it as Kaito's blast collided with the others, Dex, Kabuto, Tsukasa, and Kaito's attacks hit Dregon head on a huge explosion ripping through the area throwing the 4 of them to the ground. Kabuto vanished as Tsukasa watched Yuusuke smashed his foot into the somehow still standing Dregon, the kick was exactly what was needed as it hurled Dregon into the ground. his body now surging with an electirc aura that caused sparks and green goops to fly from his body. Dregon managed to stand and pointing his finger at them said.

"I Promise you Masked Rider.......I .....will.......retur..." Dregon's sentence was cut short as he fell backwards and exploded, pieces of his armor shot out across the room. as the cloud of dust and smoke began to slowly clears The riders piled into Magno and quickly got out of there, as the super car shot out of the tunnel entrance the mine crumbled completely caving in. Magno came to a skidding halt and the riders piled out of him. They all powered down and Dex came rushing over to Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, Thankyou for everything" Dex had an extremely happy look on his face as Yuusuke smiled and turned to look at Kaito who had vanished. Yuusuke sighed and knew that they'd be seeing him again. Tsukasa chuckled and said to Dex and Yuusuke.

"Lets head home" Tsukasa hopped into Magno and Dex as well, Yuusuke got on his bike and they started off towards the Photo Studio.

Natsumi was pacing back and forth worrying herself to death about what may have happened to them. Jii was in the kitchen obviously baking something. The scent of chocolate filled the air inside the studio, it was obviously a chocolate cake. Natsumi sat down and before she could say anything, Tsukasa and Yuusuke entered the photo studio. Hal was gone having gone back home. as soon as Tsukasa and Yuusuke were in range from her Natsumi hopped up and said to them.

[Where is Dex?] Natsumi feared the worst but Tsukasa sat down calmly and replied.

[He decided to head home; he took Albee and Ferbus with him. He gives his thanks and says that were always welcome here] Tsukasa leaned back on the couch and with a big smile said. [Ahhh yes another world saved by the destroyer] Natsumi at Tsukasa's comment remembered what Narutaki said about Decade being the destroyer of the worlds, as she watched Yuusuke and Tsukasa pal around she smiled thinking to herself.

[~I trust you.... Tsukasa-Kun~] before Natsumi could say any more Jii entered the room with a chocolate cake in hand. Everybody stopped talking and stared at it, they all knew how good Jii's cooking was and before they could get to it Kivala came flying into the room colliding with the cake, when she hit the cake Jii was knocked backwards hitting the panel on the wall, the chain began to roll and down came another panel. As the panel came down it looked familiar as if they had seen it once before. It had a picture of a large drum on it with several symbols on it circling the entirety of it. Tsukasa stood up and looking at it he said

"Hibiki"

End of Kamen Rider Decade Versus Saban's Masked Rider


End file.
